What if Mukuro Succeded?
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Side story for Tsuna's Charms. What if Mukuro succeeded with his plan of marking Tsuna as his?


**Tenshi: **Side story for Tsuna's Charms, what if Mukuro had succeded ravishing Tsuna?(Refer to Chapter 9:Cornering Tuna)

My favorite quote in this story: _"Hush now my love; this is my responsibility since you are to be my spouse."_

* * *

**What if Mukuro had succeded?**

* * *

"Hieee, Mu-Mukuro release me!" Tsuna shouted at Mukuro when the latter handcuffed him to bed.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi… no one can disturb us now" Mukuro whispered in his ears before biting it making the brunette whimper. It made the pineapple hornier. He tore Tsuna's t-shirt which surprised the brunette. Mukuro stared at the soft and smooth skin and smirked.

"Oya oya, Vongola how deliciously seductive of you." He brushed his arms against the brunette's upper chest and rubbed his nipples. Tsuna shivered, he was sensitive there!

Mukuro, noticing this, smiled. He closed his fingers over Tsuna's nipples and pinched, earning a cry from the other.

"Oya, I wonder if you are sesitive to other parts."

Tsuna wanted to stop Mukuro but he could not. He was tied, remember.

"Let me go!" Tsuna panicked. He did not like the look Mukuro has. Mukuro looked crazy… well he was before but still he looked crazier with that lustful gleam in his eyes. He looked like a ravenous predator looming at its prey, waiting to be satisfied. His reaction unfortunately fueled Mukuro's licked his neck, tasting his sweet taste. He continued licking and biting downwards while the other was begging him to stop, but it was futile, Mukuro seemed turned on with it. As he was licking, his fingers slipped into the smaller teen's pants. Tsuna flinched when he felt something hard holding the soft flesh between his legs.

"Mukuro, why the hell are you touching me there!" We do know that Tsuna is a meek person but you can't blame him now can you, he's on the processed of being ravished.

"Hush now my love," Mukuro assured in a velvet voice "This is my responsibility since you are to be my spouse."

"No thank you!"

Tsuna's protest fell into deaf ears as Mukuro glared at his pants. "Don't you think this is getting in the way?"

The brunette blanched but Mukuro just smiled encouragingly and took his pants of even with Tsuna struggling. When he finally achieved his objective, he licked at the sight. Tsuna was now naked, looking quite vulnerable and tempting. He stopped him self from drooling as he started to stroke the teen.

"S-stop it Mukuro!"

Ah~ what a sweet voice. It makes him want to do it now. But he had to be patient. Tsunayoshi is still scared and it would be sad if he hurted his beloved.

"Mu… Mukuro." he whimpered

Mukuro leaned and hungrily kissed Tsuna, forcing the air out of him.

"Ngh…." It was too sudden. Unable to hold it longer, Tsuna opened his mouth to breath. Mukuro, taking this oppurtunity slipped his tongue in, trying to get more of Tsuna's sweet hand was between the brunette's legs circling around his shaft a few times, barely touching it, before taking it in a firm, tight grasp.

"Aah!" Tsuna moaned.

"You seem to be enjoying this, my love" Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna did not hear it though. He was already exhausted in which the latter noticed and frowned.

"Oya oya, you should not pass out Vongola, we have not really started yet."

As if on cue, the Italian put his hands on Tsuna's thighs pushed his legs apart making the brunette's eyes widen in fear.

"Mukuro whatever your planning ughn!"

Tsuna was not able to finish as Mukuro opened his mouth and trace his tongue over the tip of Tsuna's shaft. The brunette tried to close his legs but Mukuro held on them tightly.

"Aah!" Tsuna thrashed and panted "Don't! Mu…aah Mukuro! This … this is … ungh … wrong … ahhh!"

Mukuro had engulfed his erection completely and began sucking. It got harder and harder with the occassional swirling of his tongue up and down Tsuna's length.

Tsuna screamed,his back arching hard as spasms of pain wracked his body over and over.

Mukuro stopped sucking and looked at the fragile looking captive beneath him. Tsunayoshi was covered in hickeys and sweat; tears were threatenig to fall from his wonderful caramel orbs. On Tsunayoshi's lower body was his leaking seeds.

The same bitter sweet liquid found at the ends of Mukuro's mouth.

"Now now Tsunayoshi, don't waste your voice for something trivial like that. It's not yet the climax." Mukuro reprimanded

Tsuna just gave him an incredulous look._"What! There's more!"_ Tsuna thought and tried to break free which was really futile with the handcuff there on his hands.

"Don't struggle much my love, you'll only hurt yourself."

"_And whose fault should it be?"_

"Well, it seems you want to cum."

"I don't want this!" Tsuna protested earning a eerie chuckle from Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ but your body begs to differ. You're liking this too you know"

"No! You're wrong!"

"I'm not wrong"

To prove his point, something wet and slender was suddenly touching Tsuna in a very very uncomfortable place.

"Mukuro, keep your fingers to yourself!"

"Kufufufu, I am just preparing you Tsunayoshi. If I don't do this, it will hurt a lot."

At this Tsuna paled. "I don't want this!"

This seems to make Mukuro look surprised but then he smirked. "It seems you are not that innocent, Vongola… but at least I'm the one to take your virginity away."

Tsuna absolutely does not like that idea. His mind is still somewhat pure. He didn't even imagine him having sex with any girl (even Kyoko) or any guy for that matter.

Tsuna moaned in response to those long fingers pushing up further inside him, stretching and opening his body, looking for that soft spot.

"Aaaaah!"

Oh, he finally found it! Mukuro took his fingers and in a daze stared at the white liquid in his hands. Unable to hold it any longer, he move in.

"Aaah! It hurts! Mukuro stop!"

Ignoring those please, he only pressed himself harder.

"aah!" this time, Mukuro could feel pleasure in the brunette's voice. Satisfied, he cummed more.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

….

Mukuro lost count soon.

By now, he was panting but not as much as the other who was now seeing black and white before his eyes closed as he drifted into sleep.

Mukuro smiled gently and kissed Tsuna's forehead, inhaling his beloved's scent.

"My love, I hope you enjoyed yourself… but I guess it's time for you to rest" he sighed as he saw Tsuna breathing in an adorable manner. Mukuro removed his handcuffs and hugged the brunette closer as he positioned himself beside Tsuna.

They layed naked to each other but Mukuro did not care; in fact, he loved it when Tsuna's nude smooth body was next to his own bare one.

Tsuna was so warm that Mukuro was tempted to do his deed one more time but decided to just give his beloved a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"You never know how much I have longed for you,my love"

Of course, there was no answer since the other one was sleeping.

"Until next time" Mukuro mumured as he snuggled closer to Tsuna. Happy and contented that he finally got his beloved at his arms. And so he too drifteed to sleep, still dreaming about what they did and things they would do in the future.

And Mukuro has a very imaginative and productive mind.

* * *

**Tenshi:** Spot any difference from Cornering Tuna?I was pretty sure I have changed something…Hn, this is the first time I wrote an M. Seriously, I had to read more R18 doujinshi and M rated fanfictions to understand more. Oh well, I hope you liked this. Bel-chan, I already granted an M story you requested… sorry for erm losing the other one.

Anyways~ Reviews please~


End file.
